


A Third of a Man

by Bumping_Bees



Series: Inktober 2018 [22]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Canon, Drabble, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Inktober, M/M, Polyamory, Reichenbach Feels, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-07-24 18:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16180781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumping_Bees/pseuds/Bumping_Bees
Summary: John is grieving his lovers.Written for Inktober.





	A Third of a Man

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know that Reichenbach has been resolved. I enjoyed this though. I love the Jim/John/Sherlock ship as well.
> 
> Written for Inktober Day 22. 
> 
> Prompt: I miss you.

  
"I don't understand any of it." John stared at the gravestone tiredly.

"You both died. I thought we were moving past this stupid game of cat and mouse. I thought you both cared enough about me to stop. Sherlock... Why did you and Jim kill yourselves?"

John swallowed hard, trying to get rid of the lump in his throat. He missed both of his lovers. They had been in a poly relationship... They had completed each other. Now, John felt like a third of the man he had been.

"I just need a miracle... One last miracle. Please. Come back."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also doing Kinktober. Be sure to check out my kinky Jim/John/Sherlock fic.
> 
> If you liked this story, feel free to leave a comment. I love it when people say hi. ♡♡♡


End file.
